Parce qu'au fond
by Valouw
Summary: Parce qu'au fond, ils étaient des humains comme les autres. - Minuscule hommage aux Serpentards de l'époque de HP. -


**Parce qu'au fond..**

* * *

Parce qu'au fond, Drago Malefoy savait qu'il n'était pas un lâche, qu'il ne voulait juste pas tuer son directeur, qu'il respectait. Il savait que la Guerre serait dure, cruelle, longue, et surtout éreintante. Il savait qu'un seul camp gagnerait, et il priait chaque jour Salazar même d'accorder la victoire au camp de Saint-Potter, pour que sa famille se libère enfin de la soumission aux Seigneur des Ténèbres et pour qu'enfin, il puisse marcher la tête plus haute que terre, et arrêter de ramper pour un Sang-Mêlé.

Parce qu'au fond, Blaise Zabini, c'était un bon bougre tombé amoureux d'une Serdaigle qui ne le voyait que comme un Serpentard cruel et malsain et un coureur de jupons sadique. Il était le meilleur ami de Drago Malefoy, et à demi-mots, ils se comprenaient, malgré l'image qu'ils donnaient aux autres, du roi et de sa suite. Drago et Blaise étaient amis, autant qu'ils pouvaient être amis dans un monde comme le leur, et ils se respectaient mutuellement. Blaise était un humain, comme tout le monde.

Parce qu'au fond, Pansy Parkinson ne rêvait qu'à une chose : s'échapper de ce monde. Trop de paradoxes l'étouffaient. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.. D'un côté, elle attendait impatiemment son tour pour rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et d'un autre côté, une petite voix lui soufflait qu'elle allait en souffrir, qu'elle allait même peut-être en crever. Mais comment ensuite marcher la tête haute si elle n'assumait pas son héritage et ses préjugés sur les moldus et leurs amoureux, même quand on était un Serpentard ?

Parce qu'au fond, Adrian Pucey voulait se battre contre le mal. S'il avait déserté, c'était pour la femme qu'il aimait, Daphné, et puis aussi parce qu'il était contre tout ça. Il aimait la violence, la brutalité, mais il ne cautionnait pas le meurtre, les tortures, vraiment injustifiées, même envers ses propres camarades. C'est pour ça qu'il avait déserté, et rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. L'idéologie des Mangemorts ne le satisfaisait plus, et il savait que si le camp de Potter gagnait la Guerre, il serait enfin tranquille, avec elle.

Parce qu'au fond, Terence Higgs n'avait pas voulu fuir si loin. Il avait voulu se battre, mais ses parents exerçant une pression insoutenable, et sa peur des forces du Mal -et ce qu'elles pourraient lui faire-, l'avaient entraîné loin des champs de bataille, loin des morts, loin des tortures, loin des raids effectués sur des villages de Moldus en Angleterre, en Écosse, en France et même en Irlande. Et tous les jours, la culpabilité le rongeait quand il pensait aux amis qu'il avait abandonné lâchement là-bas.

Parce qu'au fond, Marcus Flint respectait et admirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres en même temps qu'il le détestait et le reniait. Le chef de leur secte, les Mangemorts, avait menti, volé, torturé, tué. Il avait fait des choses dont peu s'en sentiraient capable. Il avait repoussé les limites de la Magie Noire, et pour tout ça, Marcus l'admirait. C'était un vrai chef. Le seul problème, c'est que ce chef les considéraient trop comme des larbins, même pas comme des égaux. Et Marcus détestait qu'on le prenne pour un âne.

Parce qu'au fond, Vincent Crabbe n'était pas si bête que ça. Malgré son addiction aux sortilèges de Magie Noire, malgré son goût immodéré pour la puissance que lui procurait les Carrow à Poudlard, et malgré sa capacité intellectuelle peu élevée, Vincent était un humain. Un peu excentrique sur les bords, en marge des autres, Vincent avait envie de vomir devant les cadavres empilés qu'il voyait lors des raids, mais il riait d'un rire machiavélique, d'un rire gras, d'un rire nerveux.

Parce qu'au fond, Gregory Goyle avait tout simplement tellement peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et refusait net une toute autre passion que celle pour les gâteaux, qu'il agissait comme son père avant lui. La lâcheté et la soumission faisaient partie, on pouvait le croire, dans ses gênes, et après avoir été le chien de Drago Malefoy, il était élevé à un niveau bien plus supérieur. Et cette sensation d'être utile à quelque chose, à quelqu'un, à une fin bien précise, l'avait enivré, beaucoup trop.

Parce qu'au fond, Tracey Davis n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts. Mais elle était issue d'une famille de Sang Pur, et sa mère ayant rejoint les Mangemorts, elle s'était décidée, et avait opté pour la cruauté de ce monde, pour la trahison, la vilenie, la mort, la violence, la barbarie, et toutes les démonstrations du Mal dans le monde. Jeune recrue du Lord, elle avait vite désenchanté quand elle avait dû tuer des enfants de Moldus. Elle n'avait pas pu, et l'avait payé au prix fort.

Parce qu'au fond, Daphné Greengrass adulait secrètement le Seigneur des Ténèbres et n'était pas si douce que tout le monde le croyait. Elle était une Serpentarde avant tout, et une des partisans de Lord Voldemort. Et quand elle avait compris qu'Adrian, son meilleur ami, l'avait rejoint, elle avait d'abord ressenti une jalousie dévorante, avant de se rendre compte, avec un certain recul, que si il le rejoignait, Adrian serait en danger tout le temps, à chaque seconde, à chaque minute. Et ça, elle ne le supportait pas.

Parce qu'au fond, Lucian Bole rêvait secrètement d'être enfin reconnu pour lui-même, et devenir un des adeptes de la confrérie des Mangemorts, dirigée par Voldemort. Il aimait la brutalité, et la violence. Les partisans de Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, et de l'Ordre du Phénix, comme ils aimaient s'appeler, ainsi que ceux de l'AD, un groupe fanatique de Poudlard, le révoltaient. Comment pouvait-on croire que les Sang-Mêlés, les Sang-de-Bourbe, et les Moldus étaient les égaux des Sang-Purs, et non leurs inférieurs ?

Parce qu'au fond, Théodore Nott se fichait bien de cette guerre qui se tramait autour de lui. Pour le génie des potions, elle ne servait strictement à rien. L'histoire se répétait inlassablement, les Sang-Purs, étriqués dans leurs idées, souhaitaient la chute des autres sorciers, et un mage noir était à leur tête. Théodore ne connaissait pas les réelles capacités de Voldemort, mais doutait un peu. Était-il plus ou moins compétent que Grindewald pour cette mission ?

Parce qu'au fond, Milicent Bulstrode détestait son corps et les avantages ou inconvénients qui allaient de pair avec. On la traitait comme un homme à cause de son corps si massif et de sa force. Mais elle s'était insurgée, et ainsi avait attiré l'attention un infime instant du Seigneur des Ténèbres lors d'une réunion au Manoir Rosier. Il l'avait complimenté pour sa capacité à s'affirmer, et l'avait presque enjoint à les rejoindre sur-le-champ. Ce que Milicent ne fit jamais, le Lord étant tué deux jours plus tard.

Parce qu'au fond, Cornelius Warrington désirait plus que tout la place de Drago Malefoy auprès de Voldemort et de sa confrérie. Il était assoiffé de reconnaissance, presque autant que Lucian, un de ses meilleurs amis, et de pouvoir. Ça avait toujours été Drago le roi de leur promotion, presque le roi de tout Serpentard. Même Flint avait dû s'écraser à un moment donné. Mais Cornelius n'avait au final jamais rejoint les Mangemorts. Les rumeurs sur la situation de Malefoy fils lui avait donné à réfléchir.

Parce qu'au fond, Lycaon Vaisey était le Serpentard le moins pur, mais ça personne n'en savait rien, un Lycaon de onze ans ayant menti avec une incroyable agilité dès qu'il avait compris qu'il ne survivrait pas à la maison des serpents, si il dévoilait qu'il était un Né-Moldu. Et même en faisant partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, personne ne s'était assez intéressé à lui pour douter de la pureté de son sang. Mais il tremblait de rage à chaque fois que dans leur salle commune, il entendait des félicitations à voix haute au Lord pour un énième massacre.

Parce qu'au fond, Lowell Derrick était fou. Il commentait des meurtres avec une étrange délectation, une jouissance peu commune, qu'il expérimentait parfois dans les bras de prostituées, mi-femmes, mi-harpies plus spécialement, dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Les tortures pour lui était un pur délice, comme une friandise qu'on se permet d'apprécier. Et la Magie Noire comblait aussi toutes ses lacunes, et lui permettait d'être aussi puissant qu'un Auror de seconde zone. Rejoindre les Mangemorts fut la meilleure décision.

Parce qu'au fond, David Montague était philosophe et pensait que tout le monde devait mourir, de toute façon, un jour ou l'autre. Alors à quoi bon lutter contre la mort ? Pourquoi culpabiliser quand on commentait un meurtre ? Quand on arrachait la vie à une personne qui n'avait rien demandé ? Pourquoi pleurer sur un mort ? ..De n'importe quelle des manières, il aurait fini par nous quitter. David s'était fait la promesse de savoir mourir correctement. Et cette promesse, il l'a tenue, s'éteignant par sa propre main.

**:.:**

Parce qu'au fond, les Serpentards n'étaient pas tous les mêmes, n'avaient pas tous les mêmes attentes de la vie, de la Guerre. Et surtout, parce qu'au fond, c'était des humains comme les autres, et rien de plus que des enfants, des enfants de la Guerre.

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur :**C'est..un truc. Un truc qui m'est venu comme ça sur les Serpentards de la génération HP. J'ai pas trop réfléchi, c'est court, c'est juste quelques phrases sur eux, à moi-même, pour leur donner plus de consistance, je sais pas trop. Mais je publie quand même. Disons que c'est un peu comment ils réagissent à la Guerre, hem. C'est bizarre, mais voilà, je publie quand même.

Donnez-moi vos impressions hein, par mp ou par review, qu'importe. Je sais pas du tout quoi faire de ça, et si c'est du potable ou pas, hem hem.

L'épilogue de Petite Lionne n'est pas commencé, au moment où je publie ça, mais une page Word est ouverte pour. Mais à côté, y'a le chapitre 2 d'Inimité brûlante, un début de texte sur Olivier Dubois, Poliakoff et Megan Jones, un autre début de texte sur Hugo Weasley et une OC à moi que vous avez déjà aperçu, je n'en dis pas plus haha, et un début de texte sur quelques perso' oubliés de la génération HP genre Midgen, Goldstein, et d'autres.

Faut que je me décide à aller lire des trucs qui sont sortis quand j'étais pas là, et à les reviewer. Nouvelle résolution du jour, qui ne sera pas tenue je le sens, mon MA venant me chercher après manger pour l'après-midi, hem.

Gros bisous !

Valouw (Faudrait que je me décide à enlever ce point ridicule dans mon pseudo, hem)

**Edit : **Je dois l'idée des prostituées mi-femmes mi-harpies à **Basmoka.** C'est dit ! Encore désoléééééé u_u.


End file.
